The dreaded *skool* play
by PaRaNoRmAL DiB
Summary: Ms.Bitters assigns a skool play and Zim gets the most unusual part.....
1. Default Chapter

This is my 2nd invader zim story! I hope that you enjoy this really well! It's not a waste of time!   
  
INVADER ZIM STRIKES BACK  
AHGHGHGH! I need some power! I need to torture those stupid people! I really can't believe that they did that! They will pay! I know that they are going to pay for what they did to me! GIR! Get out here! Yes, master? I want you to put on your disguise and I want you to go get me some chocolate bubblegum! WHY?? Because I want to know what it tastes like! NO! It's my chocolate bubblegum! You cannot  
Have any! Then Gir looked out the window and then he saw some kid eating chocolate bubblegum!! OHHHHHH, I can't believe that kid is also eating it! I'm  
the only one who should be eating it! DARN! Now, I want to eat so much that I will be bloated!  
  
Soooooo, Gir, went off to get some bubblegum while I just stayed home trying to make up a plan about how I would get those pictures back!   
  
Gir then came home with the chocolate bubblegum and I tried to take some, and Gir got mad and took it back! He has a LOT of nerve to do that! I do not have a good life now! I GET PICTURES TAKEN WHEN I AM IN MY IRKEN FORM, I DON'T GET ANY CHOCOLATE BUBBLEGUM, AND THE TALLEST WON'T TAKE MY TRANSMISSION'S ANYMORE!!!!!!!!!! That's very annoying. I have to focus! I can't keep this up any more!! I need to go back to Irk and focus *at the teleport pit * OK, I will come back some other time, OHHH, I hope that the almighty tallest will not get mad at me! *whimper, panic…. * * TRANSPORT * Whew! Am I back on Irk? I think I am!  
  
Hmmm, now to watch out for the tallest. UH OH, I think I hear them coming! * RUN AND HIDE * SO, what are we going to do now? We have gotten mad at zim already, we have looked at the invaders and how they are doing their job, what do we do now? I don't know, but we could always check on zim and see how he's doing. Nah, zim isn't a real invader, he's just a fool…..HAHAHAHAHAHAHA.  
  
HUH??? I am a foooooooooooooooooool? I am not a fool, am I? *sigh sigh * I guess that I am a fool! If I am a fool, then I am not going to go back to Earth. I don't appreciate that at all! I knew that the almighty tallest never liked me because I did that stuff in operation opending Doom I. Just because I did SOME damage, it dosen't mean that they should call me a fool! Isn't that right Gir? Oh, I forgot, Gir isn't here. Maybe I am a fool, but I did put the fire's out! I didn't make them worse at all! HUMPH! The tallest are all wrong! I am not a fool! I WILL GO STRAIGHT UP TO THEM AND TELL THEM! OKKK, I will do that! *march march * MY SO CALLED TALLEST!! ZIMMMMMMM?  
  
Yes, that's my name, do NOT wear it out. ZIM, why are you here? I am here because I want to know if you u guys called me a freak or not! DID YOU OR DID YOU NOT? Well, uh um, we did…I mean didn't call you a freak, why would we do that? You are a normal invader just like the rest of the invaders. You see? NO! I don't see this time! You did NOT fool me this time! HEH, you are not going to make me go back to Earth to! Zim…Yes, my tallest? Go back to E..A..R..T..H. Yes, my tallest. NO! I am not going to listen to you anymore! You do NOT treat me like an invader! You treat all the other invader's nicely, but not me! NOO, not little Zim huh? I demand to be treated equally! I want to be treated like a normal invader!!!!!!!!!!!! Got that?  
  
UH UM, Zim, you cannot order us around like that! We are supposed to be the ones ordering you around GOT THAT? UH UM, NO! I don't want to be pushed around anymore! I want to be treated equally! HUMPH! TREATED EQUALLY! You hear me? EQUALLY! Got it? Yes, zim, we "got" it. Ok then! I WILL HEAD BACK DOWN TO EARTH, BUT WHEN I COME BACK, EQUALLY, REMEMBER THAT! E q u a l l y. *transport back down to earth *  
  
GIR! I'M HOME! GIR? Where are you? Gir, can u hear me? GIRRRRRRR? Uh oh, something is wrong, gir is not answering me! That's bad, maybe, the kids are in my lab, looking at all my stuff, * GASP!! * I gotta go down there, and go take a look! SURRRPRISE MASTER!! You said that you would NEVER get scared, but I proved you wrong! HEHEHEEH, GIR BE QUIET! I was not scared and I am very MAD at you! Now, go get me a piece of bubblegum got it? NOOOOOO, my gum, no your gum! MY GUM! MY GUM MY gum, NO! GIR, I want some gum now or else you will pay for being such an inso lent fool! GOT IT ROBOT MAN? Ummmmmmm, I don't know what you just said, but NO gum for you!  
  
WHAT?????? You dare say NO to an invader? I just told the almighty tallest to respect me and you will respect me to! GOT IT? No, I will not pespect you! HEHE, I am going to watch the dirty monkey show! LALALALA. GRRRRRRRRR, Yes, master? NO I AM NOT CALLING YOU! Grrr, I need to focus more! UGHGHG, I need chocolate bubblegum NOW! GIR GET OVER HERE NOW GIR NOW! Master, I am watching the TV system. GIR! Stop wasting your brain on that system! Wait a minute, Gir dosen't even have a real brain. Heehee. Okay gir, you just keep watching that thing, I am going down to the lab okay? I am going to rest and I do not want you to bother me and do not let anyone in the house! Ok, master.  
  
*DOWN IN THE LAB * Ahhhh, now I can rest and not have any worries! This show is really exciting, that monkey can really stand there! Hheee. A day to relax, I don't have to do any work today, because today is a Sunday. AHAHHHHHHHHhhhh, tomorrow is a skool day! Oh my gosh! I don't wanna go to skool! I hate it! I wish that it would just go away! * MONDAY MORNING * GRUNT GRUNT, I hate going to skool! AGGGGGGGGGG, I wish that it would just go away! I hate the people in class, I hate the teacher, I hate Dib, I hate lunch, I hate everything about skool! * AT SKOOL* Ok class, skool district says that our school is to boring, we need to do something. So, I have decided to make a skool play, it is about Romeo and Juliet!  
  
I need some of you pitiful slaves to try out for the parts. OH, forget it, I'll choose the parts, Zim, you have a big part, you will be playing Romeo. None of out girls want to be Juliet, so a boy will have to play Juliet. Dib, YOU will play Juliet! But, wait, MsBitters, dosen't Juliet have to kiss Romeo? YES BOY! OH MY GOSH! And ms.bitters, who again is playing Romeo? Zim is playing Romeo. AHHHHHHH! I have to kiss the alien? NO WAY! I am NOT playing Romeo not matter what! I am not going to kiss the alien! NUH UHN! NO WAY! NO! Dib, you have to play Juliet. No other girl wants to! So, you have to. AHHHH! NO WAY! TOOOOOOO BAD! I am not even going to be in the play! NUH UNH! *DIB RUNS HOME * HEY ! Gaz, guess what? What? You wish that you were never born? GEEZ! No way! I was glad that I was born! That way I could hunt alien's like ZIM! Anyways, I need you to paly Juliet for me in the stupid skool play.. *GAZ LAUGHS * You wish, Dib. I am not even going to be in the play!  
  
I pity you Dib. You didn't have to play Juliet if you just didn't stay thre when ms.Bitters was assingning the parts! You could have just been in the bathroom like me! Sorry, DIBBBBBBBBB! I pity you. I pity you….*ZIM TALKING TO MS.BITTERS * I am not going to be Romeo or whatever you call him ! TOOOOOOO bad for you! HARUMPH! Zim, you have to be him, or else who will? NOW LEAVE ME ALONE! *ZIM AT HOMETALKING TO GIR * Gir, do you like to act out things? OH YAH, I like to act as the dirty monkey! Hehehe. Then, can you, please act somebody for me? I want you to act as this person named ummmm something! Ummmm, I don't know, the dirty monkey show marathon is today! 9 hours!!!!!!! Hehe, I really like it! I don't think that I want to help you master! SOWWIE! I just can't miss the dirty monkey marathon!!!!! I just love that show sooo much! Sorry master! UGHGHGH, FINE THEN! WHO NEEDS YOU?! I'll just make Ms.Bitters forget about the stupid play! AHAHAHAHHA, no one can outsmart an INvader like...me! I will just go to her brain and delete the knowledge that is in her brain. At least, I think that she has a brain! She should not notice, now a way tp get into her body! It will be nasty inside her body because she is a nasty grown-up! I still say that it was also nsty in Dib's body. OH WELLLLLL.........I'll find some way.  
  
READ MY NEXT STORY AND FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS. I'LL POST IT AND YOU CAN REVIEW IT!  
~PaRaNoRmAL DiB~ 


	2. Something horrible happens to Dib *wahh ...

This is my 4th invader zim story that I have written, please review and please like it.  
  
Zim and Dib's war  
"ahh, Gir, it is a lovely afternoon and I don't want to do anything but relax, what about you gir?"  
  
*gir laughs* "I plan to watch the dirty monkey show."  
  
"TYPICAL!! I knew that you were going to say that!"  
  
Soooo, just hearing about that monkey made Zim mad. He went down to his lab and started to make something that would destroy Dib.  
"Oh dang, I left my most important tool up where Gir is!! Oh no! Who knows what could happen!"  
  
"GIRRRRRR! Where is my tool?"  
  
"Oh, you mean your hot dog?"  
  
"HOT DOG??? Well, it might be shaped like one, BUT IT'S NOT A HOT DOG! IT'S A VERY IMPORTANT TOOL THAT I NEED TO USE RIGHT NOW!"  
  
"oh, i understand, well, I think it went down my body, because I thought that it was a silver hot dog! Heehee"  
  
"YOU ATE MY TOOL?????? Great, just great!"  
  
So, Zim stomped angrily back to his lap when suddenly, it hit him! The perfect plan tp destroy Dib! Zim would just disguise him as a mailman or something and go to Dib's house and then he would hypnotize him into being his slave!  
  
"Why am I so amazing?"   
He asked himself  
  
~meanwhile at Dib's house~  
"gaz!!! I want you to bring me a sandwhich! I can't get up!"  
"You are a lazy pig, Dib! I am wishing right now that you were never born!"  
"GAZ! WAIT! You never brought me my sandwich! grrrr"  
  
Meanwhile, while Gaz was playing her gameboy like thing, Dib was thinking of a plan to destroy the green headed kid, also known as ZIM. Dib had man many ways to destroy him, he just had to CHOOSE one.  
  
*ding dong* (at dib's house)  
"ooh, I'll get it!"  
"HUH? Um, are you a pizza boy?"  
  
"ummmm, why YES! I am a pizza boy!"  
"Now, on the count of 3, you, Dib, will be my personal slave!"  
"1.......2........3!!"  
  
~in a weird voice tone, robot like voice~  
"I am under you command, I, Dib, will serve your every command and will destroy you!"  
  
"what???? I programed this stupid hypnosis thing to hypnotize, not to destroy me!"  
  
"HAH HAH! ZIM! You really thought that your penny tied on a string would hypnotize me? I don't think so! Now, I am going to use my alien handcuffs! You escaped it on the day of *skool* but you won't escape now! AAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHH!!!!!!!! *laughs for a short while...more like 5 minutes!*   
  
"ZIM? Where did you go? ZIM? Oh DARN! I was so close to capturing him! UGHGUHG, I have to learn not to laugh that much when I am very close to suceeding!"  
  
But where did Zim really go? Hmmm, most TYPICAL place. his lab. Zim was trying to create some sort of robot that would destroy Dib.  
Soon, then it turned Saturday.It was turing to Spring Break, they wouldn't have to go to Skool for the whole next week.(Think how happy that will make Ms.Bitters!)Kids from his skool all came out to play and Zim was in the field secretly hiding from all the kids and he was in the back of the field so no one would find him.  
"Ahh, finally, I am done with my big robot thing. When trouble hits me, I'll just press this button and my big robot thing will let me inside and I will be safe from attacks! AHAHA, my most best invention yet!"  
  
~dib speaking  
"AHAHAHHAHA! I have completed my alien finder! If zim is ever outside his house,I can find him with this! AHAHHAHA! Oh yeah, my real invention is the new and improved robot thing! I can protect myself from harm! AHAHAHAH! Zim won't be able to hide from me now!"  
~Dib outside trying to locate zim~  
*beep beep beep!!!*  
"My thing has found Zim! Now, thing!, bring me to Zim now! AHAHAHAH!"  
  
~meanwhile in the field~  
"Hmmm, these flowers are pretty! PRETTY PATHETIC! What are these colorful things doing on a planet like this? Wait a minute! This planet is stinky, and absurd. So who cares is FFFFFFFFFlowers are on the planet!"  
  
~dib comes~  
  
"ZIM!"  
"There you are! I have been looking all over for you! I will finally capture you now and send you to mysterious mysteries!"  
  
"oh no, dib is here! But, I do not have fear, I have my big robor to protect me from all kinds of harm! AHAHHAHHA!"  
  
*computer talking*  
~activiting robot now, prepare for destruction!~  
  
"ahahahahah,since I am in my robot now, nothing can harm me!"  
  
Then something bad happened,(for those of you who really like Dib, like me! He will be alright after this) Zim, with all his robot might, kicked Dib when Dib had no protection! He kicked Dib right in the face and Dib fell to the ground unconcious......  
  
Did you people like that story? Please tell me so and I will make my next story! 


	3. The night of the skool play

OOPS  
********  
I forgot to put the story when he goes into ms.Bitters body. SOWWIE, oh well, this is suppposed to be the 2nd chapter, but I got mixed up!  
  
"Gir, stay at home while I go into someone's body again, okay?  
  
"Ok master, whatever you say.......wait! master! what did you say?"  
  
"UGHUGH, never mind that, just stay at home and be safe ,ok?"  
  
"ok ok ok, you can leave now...."  
  
While Zim was trying to locate where Ms.bitter lived, he saw another bee and he ran away and then he was just right in front of the *skool*! Zim went in and saw Ms.Bitters at her desk correcting papers.  
Zim snuck in and made himself small and got into his small ship once again.  
  
"This should be easy. I will just go into her nose or something.."  
  
But Zim was wrong, it was NOT easy.  
She noticed right when Zim was in front of her face!  
She thought that Zim was a fly and wacked him with a fly swatter.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! EJECT EJECT!!!!!!!!"  
  
Zim turned back to life size after that  
  
"ZIM? What are you doing here right now???????? I want you out of here now! Do you hear me?!"  
  
"All right All right, i hear you....geez."  
"I didn't suceed today! Grrrrrrrr.....I guess we just HAVE to do the play..."  
  
~day of the play~  
  
"Children, you have to do GOOD on this play or else I will get very very mad! All right, you may proceed."  
  
~curtains open~  
~everyone is watching~  
  
*spoon as narrator*   
"This is the play of Romeo and Juliet and we hope that you enjoy it."  
  
(it's tooo long to do things in that play)  
~near the middle~  
  
*dib painfully speaking*  
Romeo, where art thou Romeo?  
  
*Zim really really painfully speaking*  
Juliet, (i think it goes SOMETHING like this) I wish that you would come down and your eyes look like beautiful pools of water.  
  
~near the very end~   
  
* DIB REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY PAINFULLY SPEAKING*  
  
"my Romeo, where is my Romeo?"  
  
*gasp!* (cause Romeo is dead, ya know?)  
  
"my loved one is dead and I can do nothing about it!"  
"I will just kill myself and be with my loved one..."  
  
DIB IS ABOUT TO DIE SINCE HE HAS TO KISS ZIM! *YUCK*  
  
"I will kiss my loved one and kill myself and be with him!"  
  
When Dib was getting nearer to Zim everyone in his class including Ms.Bitters were sweating like heck.  
  
"I will now kiss my loved one!"  
  
*SMACK!!!* =P  
  
Spoon started talking again...  
"And that is our play of Romeo and Juliet! We hope that you enjoyed it!"  
  
~curtains pulled down~  
  
People in their class could hear that the audience were clapping and cheering!  
  
But the people in the audience could also hear Zim and Dib screaming for life!  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! You kissed me! You actually kissed me!!!!!!!" *faints*  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! I actually kissed an alien! *faints*  
  
*********  
Well, that was my story, please rate and please like!  
  



End file.
